1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shock-absorbing structure for absorbing an impact load.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steric hollow tubular body having planes at an outer side surface is known as a shock-absorbing structure (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-179602 (JP-A-2000-179602)). In such a shock-absorbing structure, an impact load applied in the axial direction (specific direction) is absorbed by self-collapse.
However, in the above-described shock-absorbing structure, although an impact load in a specific direction is absorbed, an impact load in the direction other than the specific direction sometimes cannot be absorbed. Therefore, high robustness is required in a loading direction of the impact load to be absorbed. Further, it is desirable that the absorption of the impact load could be controlled.